


Pure Indulgence

by ceilingfan5



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Lace Panties, Light Dom/sub, Lost a Bet, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, especially sexy ones, maid hurley, maid outfit, the world needs more wlw fics, thigh-highs and garter belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: Hurley lost a bet with Sloane that she was sure she was going to win, and now she has to wear a maid outfit and clean Sloane's apartment. But that's not all Sloane has in store--there's a vibrator involved, too. What begins as an exercise in stubbornness quickly falls apart, but the ladies have a very, very nice time anyway.
Relationships: Hurley/Sloane (The Adventure Zone)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	Pure Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes you gotta make the sapphic creations you want to see in the world!! join me in boosting the taz f/f tags!!! these lovely ladies deserve a little fun, too!!! 
> 
> thanks to stealthtable for betaing!
> 
> if you enjoy this, please leave a comment!! i eat them for power and turn them into more works like this! thank you!!!

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Hurley stares at the maid outfit in undisguised contempt on a number of levels. Sloane’s grin just gets wider and wider. 

“You’re the one that made the bet. What’s the problem, didn’t think you’d lose it?” 

“But it’s so-” Hurley gestures at it vaguely with the level of affection one might reserve for garbage on fire. “Frilly.” 

“You’re right, it is. And lacy, did you notice that bit? I think you specifically requested lacy.” Sloane picks up the panties that go with the outfit and holds them up to the light, revealing just how scant they are. Demonstrating just how much Hurley will show through the little black roses. 

“For you!” Hurley folds her arms, simply not having it. “You look good in dresses! I look like, like a clown!”

“I like clowns,” Sloane says. “They’re cheerful and mischievous.” 

“Of course you do.” 

“I think you’re going to look very sexy. It’s going to be the perfect look for cleaning my apartment.” 

Hurley gives her a withering stare. 

“Let me remind you whose idea this was-”

“I get it, I get it!” Hurley growls. She bites her lip, thinking it over one last time, then glances at the well-covered windows, and then Sloane’s face. Sloane winks at her. “Fine! Fine!” 

“Wonderful. I did spend good money on this outfit, so really, I’m the one losing here-” Hurley’s tunic smacks her in the face, and Sloane just laughs, dropping it on the floor and admiring Hurley’s naked form as she wrestles on the panties, the thigh-high stockings with their garter belt, the dress, the apron, even the little headpiece. Sloane’s cheeks go a little pink at the combined effect. 

Hurley is gorgeous on a good day, naked or otherwise. She’s muscled and soft in one, freckled and happy and warm, and she’s almost too much to handle. Her short hair, her charming, deadly eyes, her calloused hands...Sloane can’t resist her. The addition of the maid outfit, something that should have been comical--it takes her breath away. It’s pure indulgence. Hurley really looks the part, so fully out of a wet dream that the air seems to sparkle around her. 

“Wow, um-”

Hurley glares at her. It’s slightly undercut by her flouncy skirt and more cleavage than she’s ever seen on Hurley combined. Hurley rubs at her breasts, making their coverage even more tenuous. 

“A fucking push-up bra? Seriously? How did you even-”

Sloane gives her own, much smaller titties a teasing squeeze and winks again. 

“I guessed.”

“I hate bras,” Hurley grumbles, bending down to fix one of her thigh-high stockings. The lace between her thighs makes a squeaky sound as it rubs together, and maybe Sloane’s mistaken, but Hurley’s cheeks seem to get pinker and pinker the more friction gathers there.

“Don’t you look a picture.” Sloane can barely withhold her giggles. “Spin around for me! Oh, look at your skirt twirl!” 

“You get one,” Hurley says, coming to a stop in her slippery stocking feet. “ONE.” 

“Are you going to be grumpy this whole time?” Sloane fake-pouts. “I was hoping-”

“Oh, I can fucking guess what you were hoping, Sloane.” 

Sloane laughs, doing very little to hide her under-developed sense of shame.

“One more thing! Besides the shoes, I mean.” 

“Don’t tell me-”

“Of course they’re heels, Hurls, what am I, an animal? But no. This is much more interesting. Let’s turn this into another competition.” And Sloane pulls out a small, rounded vibrator. Hurley stares at it. Sloane grins. “Let’s just say they were running a special at the store.” 

Hurley squints at her. She chews her lip. She pushes down the ruffly skirt, to no avail. It’s already so much, surely… 

“Yeah, alright, I’m game.”

“Wonderful.” Sloane barely resists doing a little dance, instead handing the toy to Hurley and kissing her on the cheek. She whispers in her ear, “Do you need help putting it in?” and laughs when Hurley pulls away, cheeks and ears aflame. 

“I think I’ve got it,” Hurley snaps. 

“Oh, I’m so glad. Such a shame though, I do like putting things inside you-” 

Hurley makes unrelenting eye contact as she slides down the lacy panties just enough to slip the vibrator in. Despite her varying protests, she’s already slick enough that it tucks inside her without a hitch. A fire blossoms in Sloane’s belly and flares so bright she almost has to look away. Almost. 

Hurley pulls the panties back up with a snap. 

“Anything else?”

“Um. The, uh, the- the shoes- right, the shoes-” 

Hurley smirks at Sloane’s distraction, dumping oil and kindling on that fire inside her with reckless abandon. Sloane grabs the shoes and dangles them in front of Hurley, trying to regain a little bit of that ground. 

“You’re fucking with me.”

“That’s the idea, love.” 

With them on, she almost reaches Sloane’s collarbones. There’s a dangerous flare in her eye, somehow slightly less threatening with the baby-deer-like wobble she does across the floor. She tugs at the garterbelt holding up her thigh highs, giving Sloane a lovely flash of freckled thighs one more time, and then Hurley sighs, resigning herself to shenanigans. It’s one of Sloane’s favorite sounds in the world. 

“What are you going to have me do?” 

Sloane laughs. “Oh, honey.”

Sloane has Hurley make her a drink, and then she’s ordering her to clean up different messes around her apartment, some of them quite clearly made on purpose. Sloane sits in her armchair and puts her feet up, laughing as she watches Hurley’s ruffles bounce when she vacuums. She has to sort of shuffle around so she doesn’t fall in the heels, which gives Sloane a lot of time to really take in the spectacle. Oh, she’s in love. 

“I can’t believe you live like this,” Hurley grumbles.

“Does it bother you?” Sloane just smiles and sips her drink and uses the tiny remote to turn Hurley’s vibrator on. Hurley jumps and wobbles back a little on her heels, biting her lip hard. 

“Shit-” she says. “Oh- that’s really-” 

Sloane grins. 

“I think it’s time you got back to work.” 

“Fine, fine, fine,” Hurley says, and she gets back to dusting, giving Sloane an absolute eyeful as she stretches up as high as she can go, and then climbs on a chair to get even higher. The lacy stockings really hug her legs, making her even curvier and more shapely than she would normally be, and her tits bounce every time she has to reach to dust something too far away. Sloane wishes she could record this. 

“You missed a spot,” Sloane says, and Hurley wobbles and turns to glare. 

“Shove it.” 

“Oh, you shouldn’t talk to me like that, not while I’m giving you orders.”

“Fine,” Hurley says. “Shove it, _Mistress._ ”

Sloane goes beet red, face aflame, and she coughs, stunned by her reaction. That low-burning fire just took a kerosene shower and she’s going to burn the whole house down with the need broiling her insides. 

“G-” She swallows. “Good girl.”

Hurley turns so Sloane can’t see her face, but Sloane knows those bright red ears and she can see the way her legs are trembling. Sloane knows Hurley. She knows her really, really well.

Hurley hops down and puts the feather duster away, picking things off the floor instead. She makes a point to pick up every little thing one by one, so that Sloane gets to see her bend over every time. Sloane can see a dark patch on those lacy panties and she licks her lips, aching. 

Sloane pushes a stack of magazines off the table next to her.

“Oops,” she says. “Pick those up.”

“Of course, Mistress.” Hurley gives her a cheeky smile. She clips on over and begins picking them up, ass inches away from Sloane’s face. Sloane can’t resist--she reaches over and squeezes Hurley’s ass under the ruffled skirt and gets a perfect chirp of surprise from her girlfriend. 

“Why- you-”

“Something wrong, sweet thing?”

Hurley grits her teeth. 

“No, Mistress.”

“Good.” 

Hurley’s cheeks are staying a lovely strawberry red and Sloane loves it. She turns the vibrator up and watches the full body shiver travel up Hurley’s spine. 

“Ghhh-”

“Need anything?”

“Nope.”

Hurley sets all of the magazines in a neat stack and takes Sloane’s empty drink.

“Would you like a refill, Mistress?” She really draws it out this time, teasing the word with her tongue. Sloane shifts in her chair, feeling her need grow like Hurley commanded it to herself. 

“Yes.” She’s not going to lose. She’s competitive to the very end. Hurley smiles cheekily and goes to the kitchen and returns with another drink. Sloane takes a sip and nearly coughs, rum burning her throat. It’s strong as hell. But she won’t buckle. 

“Good girl,” she says. Hurley grabs at her skirt and tugs on it hard, gritting her teeth with clear need. “Sure you don’t need anything?”

“I don’t, but if you need it so bad, you should go ahead and order me to do what you really want.” Hurley makes direct eye contact and Slone stares right back. She loves how big and dark Hurley’s pupils are, perfect little lakes of pure desire swirled with competition. No wonder she’s so in love. They’re cut from the same cloth. 

Sloane weighs her options. Keep up the act, or break down and enjoy the best part? She stirs her drink and takes a long sip. She’s burning from the inside out, and she doesn’t even have a vibrator in. Surely Hurley’s close to breaking. But she’s stubborn, too. As much as Sloane would like to see Hurley fall apart and submit to her orgasm out here, being ordered around, there are much more delicious opportunities in store.

“I think my bedroom needs cleaning,” Sloane says. Hurley gives her the look. Sloane grins. They race each other to the bedroom, Hurley careening into Sloane and Sloane bouncing off the doorway. Sloane gets to the bed first and Hurley climbs up on it after her, heels and all. 

“Here’s your next order, Hurls.” She tugs off her trousers and drops them on the floor, never to be seen again. She shimmies down her panties and loses those just as quickly. “Make me come.”

“Yes, Mistress.” Hurley licks her lips. She spreads Sloane’s legs, squeezing her thighs, and Sloane inhales sharply. She’s already slick, and Hurley gives her a knowing grin before she moves down, kissing up her thighs and chasing that fire inside her. She sucks gently on Sloane’s clit and then moves down, licking and teasing a lazy circular path that has Sloane grabbing at her hair and pulling it hard in no time. Sloane shoves her on and Hurley’s laugh is muffled. 

“”Fuck- Good girl- very- so good, Hurley- shit-” 

Hurley hums in delight and licks her fingers before slipping a few inside her, rubbing her clit in tender little circles, pushing her up, up, up, over the edge. Sloane moans and clenches around her fingers, shivering, tossing her head back and closing her eyes, soaking in the sheer pleasure washing over her. Hurley gives her another lick for good measure and pulls back, licking her lips like a satisfied cat. 

“Your turn,” she says cheekily, and Sloane’s bones are too heavy to chastise her. But that doesn’t mean she can’t have a little taste of consequences. She hits the button on the remote until the vibrator is on its maximum setting and Hurley can’t take it anymore. She tips her head back and moans, shaking, coming apart, and Sloane isn’t going to let her stop there. She sweetly pushes Hurley back onto the bed and spreads her legs, delighted by the scene of her with her skirt up, heels on the bed, ruffled and disheveled, and she pulls her thighs apart. Hurley’s too busy to resist, and Sloane moves down and sucks at her through the soaking panties, skirt over her head. She toys with Hurley’s clit and watches in satisfaction as Hurley comes a second time, shaking apart and rendered speechless. 

“You look incredible like this,” Sloane says, pulling the panties down. “Ohh, I love you. I love this. I love being under your skirt. Can you imagine...I’d love to be at a ball, a fancy ball, and you in your big gorgeous gown with no panties on underneath, and I’d crawl under there and-”

She sucks at Hurley’s clit and uses her fingers to carefully remove the vibrator, then mouthing at the tender spot where it was. Hurley just moans, and Sloane can see why. It’s getting her a little hot and bothered just holding the thing. She grins and presses it to Hurley’s clit, and that’s simply too much for Hurley, and Hurley clenches once again and gives a tiny little shaky sigh. 

“I love you,” Hurley says. “I love you.” She lays flat, spent, and Sloane laughs and pulls away. She thinks about it for a second and decides to press the toy to her own clit, and she’s blown away by just how strong it is. How Hurley managed to get through all that and only fall apart just now, Sloane doesn’t understand. She rubs it gently along herself until she feels the pressure building again and she whispers Hurley’s name as she comes. 

She drops the damn thing, fuck it, and she snuggles up next to Hurley, kissing her neck and cheeks and lips, messy, messy, delightful. She’s in love, so in love, and that fire within her doesn’t seem to go away. She never wants to lose it. She loves this. She loves Hurley. She loves their competitions and their goofing around and the sweet, sweet moments of real emotion that they allow each other. She’s never felt safer with another soul than with Hurley. It’s a lot to articulate, so she doesn’t. She just presses a kiss to Hurley’s forehead and hopes she knows. 

Hurley kicks off the heels and pulls Sloane close, kissing her back, and she smiles, tired. 

“I’m not losing our next bet,” she says. “Keep the outfit. You’ll look good in it.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Prove it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please leave a comment if you're overcome with feeling or just glad to read some wlw smut for the first time in a while!


End file.
